Ses lettres
by Miki-fiction
Summary: Zoey reçoit tout au long de l'année, ses lettres...DrenXZoey, désolée pour le court résumé Mais c'est pour le suspens. OS, Happy end.


**Auteur** : Miki-fiction (Moi, quoi !)

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs de Mew Mew Power (Et Tokyo Mew Mew)

**Rating** : K

**Note** : Mon premier vrai OS, tout mignon, tout...kawaii.

* * *

Ils étaient partis, et plus rien ne menaçait la Terre. Les dégâts sur Tokyo étaient presque tous réparés, à présent. Ça fait déjà un an, après tout. Entre mes doigts, il y a ses lettres.

Il doit bien en avoir une vingtaine. Je les ai reçu aléatoirement, les attendant sans savoir quand elles arriveraient. Certaines fois, je croyais même que je n'en recevrais plus, que c'était fini. Mais, une lettre finissait toujours par arriver.

Je les trouvais toujours au même endroit, sous mon oreiller. C'est pourquoi tous les jours en rentrant du lycée ou du café, je me dépêchais de soulever mon oreiller, priant pour y trouver une lettre.

Le café avait rouvert, oui. Elliot et Wesley se renseignaient sur les extra-terrestres, mais avaient beaucoup de temps libre. Estelle, elle, ne travaille plus au café, mais elle passe assez souvent nous voir. Kiki est sans doute celle qui voulait le plus bosser de nouveau, elle compte sur son salaire pour payer ses courses, et faire des cadeaux à ses frères et sœurs. Corina y venait, elle pour prendre son thé, qu'elle payait maintenant, tout en me disant que je ne bossais pas assez et que je n'étais pas assez efficace. Bridget, elle, travaillait avec plaisir, et était toujours prête à aider. Elliot, lui, venait de temps en temps ronchonnait au café, mais restait la plupart du temps au sous-sol. Il avait dit qu'il créer une base de données sur les cyniclons au début de l'année, puis, il avait fait pareil avec les prédasites, et maintenant il s'attelait à découvrir d'autres civilisations extra-terrestres. Wesley, lui servait toujours de cuisinier et il avait même sorti un livre de recettes avec toutes les recettes qu'il avait créer pour le café. Il aidait de temps en temps Elliot mais restait très présent pour nous.

Nous avions changé, même si d'une certaine façon, nous essayions de retrouver l'ambiance d'autrefois. J'ai parfois l'impression que ça remonte à très longtemps, alors que ça ne fait qu'un an.

Un an, que je suis seule, pratiquement, aussi. Marc est parti, pour l'Angleterre. Je ne lui en veux pas. Au début, j'ai eu du mal à supporter son abandon. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il avait été très touché par sa brève période en tant que Seigneur Bleu et qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner de tout ce qu'il pouvait le lui rappeler. Je n'ai pas compris tout ça, toute seule, c'est Elliot, qui m'ayant trouvée en larmes, m'avait expliqué pourquoi Marc avait ressenti ce besoin de partir, si loin.

Je me disputais toujours avec Elliot, mais maintenant nous étions plus complice, nous nous comprenions un peu mieux tous les deux à présent.

J'avais 16 ans, maintenant, bientôt 17, et j'étais en terminale au lycée. Bientôt, je serais diplômée, et je commencerais à travailler vraiment. J'avoue ne pas encore savoir si je travaillerais encore au café.

Les lettres dont je vous parlais, juste avant, sont lourdes dans mes doigts. Dans les enveloppes, à part les messages, il y avait aussi des photos, et parfois de petits objets. Je les ai tous laissés dedans, pour ne pas les perdre. Ce soir encore, je relis ces lettres, j'effleure les mots du bout des lèvres, je murmure ces paroles.

Je finis, encore et toujours, par somnoler, et je range alors mes lettres, bien cachées pour que mon père ne les trouve pas, et me glissais dans mon lit, fermant les yeux, les mots dansant encore sous mes paupières...

Le lendemain, je m'éveille, prête à une nouvelle journée. Et sur mon index la bague pèse lourd, mais pourtant, je continue d'avancer. Je sais qu'il va revenir. Et qu'il m'emmènera. Je serais peut-être triste au début, mais je sais qu'il fera de moi, le plus rayonnant des chatons...

Mieux, il fera de moi, son chaton.

Dren, je n'attends plus que toi.

Je t'attendrais jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Je t'attendrais, même si je dois en mourir.

Alors, reviens-moi vite.

Je te suivrais partout.

Je t'aimerais.

Je t'aime.

Combien de fois m'a tu dis ces mots ?

Trop de fois, sans réponses.

Maintenant, si tu savais à quel point, j'ai envie de hurler au monde entier.

Je t'aime, Dren.

Te voilà, enfin...

« Mon chaton...

-Emmène-moi. Il n'y a que toi, Dren...Je t'en prie.

-Je t'aime, Zoey.

-Plus Zoey, juste chaton...Ton chaton. »

Je sens quelque chose d'humide dans mon cou. As-tu du mal y croire ? Emmène-moi ! Je t'aime, Dren.

« Chaton...

-Oui, Dren ?

-Tu es mienne.

-A une seule condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Sois mien.

-Je suis tien depuis longtemps déjà... »

Tu nous téléportes, et je glisse mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Dren, je t'aime...Je t'appartiens. Mon cœur pour le tien. Tes bras autour de moi. Dren, j'oublie tout...Serre-moi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pour l'éternité. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours autant.

Arrête de pleurer et laisse-moi te murmurer des mots doux pour te réconforter. Laisse-moi voir ce sourire sur ton visage. Nous sommes ensembles maintenant. Et je veux t'aimer à jamais. Dren...Je t'aime.

Je murmure que tes lettres m'ont sauvé, que je les ai chéris, qu'elles m'ont fait rire, rougir. Tu souris, et tu me tends une main. Je l'attrape avec un sourire. Je te fais confiance. Fais-moi découvrir ton monde. Tes amis. Ta famille. Tout, je veux tout savoir sur toi.

Un jour, on ira te présenter à mes parents. On ira parler aux Mew-Mew. Ils vont tous s'inquiéter, mais je ferais comme toi, je leur enverrais une lettre...Douce, pleine d'amour, de regrets aussi, mais surtout d'un bonheur que je n'éprouve qu'à tes côtés. Dren.

Et surtout, Dren, ne me lâche pas. Je serais si seule, sans toi...

« Je t'aime, chaton. »

**Miki** : Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût !

**Sasuke** : Ces derniers temps, tu nous laisses tranquille...Forcément, ça nous plaît.

**Miki** : T'inquiète Sasu-chan, c'est juste que je travaille dans l'ombre. J'ai une très longue fiction Naruto en cours, avec toi et une OC en personnages principaux. Et Itachi.

**Sakura**: Et moi, tu n'écris plus sur moi ?

**Miki** : ...Virez-la, j'en ai marre.

_*Itachi, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Kakashi et Gaara poussent Sakura de la scène*_

**Miki** : Ah merci, je vous n'aime. Review siouplaît ^^ !


End file.
